Memórias de Um Jounin
by Kain Legado
Summary: Prólogo Naruto e Sasuke decidem aceitar uma missão que a Hokage lhes da para se tornarem Jounins assim como seus amigos. O que pode acontecer quando eles voltam 7 anos depois para vila? NaruxHina e SasuxSaku
1. Chapter 1

Memórias de Um Jounin

Capitulo 1- Seguindo Meu Sonho

Em Konoha o dia estava quente, fazia muito sol e não havia muitas nuvens no céu. A paz que lá havia parecia reinar depois da derrota de Orochimaru e da Akatsuki. Naruto e os outros já tinham 18 anos e faziam suas atividades costumeiras. Ino continuava a cuidar da floricultura dos pais, Sakura a trabalhar no hospital, tudo igual, mas naquela manha tudo iria mudar para Naruto e mais um certo alguém.

Naruto como de costume estava dormindo e já se passara do meio-dia quando ele ouve uma batida na porta e acorda. Abrindo os olhos pouco a pouco esticando os braços para cima deu um longo bocejo, sentando na cama ele esfregou os olhos e se pos de pé calçando suas pantufas e se dirigindo a porta. Chegando até ela abriu vagarosamente. Ao ver que não havia ninguém ficou um pouco irritado e xingou baixinho.

Então ao sentir uma brisa fria bater em suas costas se virou para traz e notou que a janela estava aberta e que havia um Anbu parado nela.

O Anbu não tardou a entrar no quarto de Naruto e lhe estender a mão na qual havia um bilhete. Mas Naruto olhando com muita irritação falou alto para o Anbu.

Naruto- Que saco vocês em. Não podia simplesmente ter esperado eu abrir a porta?

O Anbu pouco se importando com que Naruto disse e mais uma vez lhe estendeu o bilhete, ao qual foi arrancado da mão do Anbu por Naruto, e assim foi embora o Anbu.

Naruto desdobrou o bilhete e nele dizia:

_Naruto venha ao meu escritório agora._

_Ass. Tsunade_

Naruto acabou de ler a carta, estava indo para seu quarto para se vestir quando, ele ouviu um som vindo de sua barriga, indicando que ele estava com fome.

Naruto- Acho que a Obâchan não vai se importar se eu comer um ramen antes de ir até seu escritório.

Nesse momento a carta que ainda estava na mão de Naruto revelou outro pequeno pedaço no qual estava escrito:

_PS: AGORA._

Naruto- Droga. Logo em seguida correu para seu quarto se vestiu e foi para o escritório da Hokage.

Logo que chegou e entrou na sala notou que Sasuke estava lá também. Então Tsunade o fitou e falou:

Tsunade- por favor sente-se Naruto. Naruto sentou-se então, e ela voltou a falar para os dois presentes ali:

Tsunade- Rapazes eu tenho uma missão Rank S para vocês dois.

Os dois olharam surpresos para ela sem entender direito aquilo, mas logo Naruto falou:

Naruto- Uma missão Rank S, sério mesmo?

Tsunade- Sim é sério, mas esta missão será a chance para os dois virarem Jounins. Os dois mais uma vez se espantaram, mas logo Sasuke falou:

Sasuke- Mas o que o conselho acha sobre isto eles me coincidiram um traidor.

Tsunade- Eu sei e foi por isso que insisti em botalo nesta missão Sasuke. Será sua chance de mostrar a todos o quanto você vale para esta vila. E você Naruto assim como Sasuke terão a chance de alcançar o nível de seus amigos da forma rápida possível.

Naruto- Que boa noticia Obâchan, e quando partimos?

Tsunade- Se acalme Naruto, primeiro a sua missão será encontrar e eliminar um ex membro da Akatsuki chamado Subchiro Teori. Passando-lhes uma foto na qual mostrava um homem de cabelos castanhos e olhos vermelhos.

Tsunade- Agora vão para suas casas arrumem suas coisas e me encontrem no portão da vila, vocês têm uma hora, então se aprecem. Naruto e Sasuke vão correndo para suas casas. Naruto pega suas roupas algumas coisas a mais e todos os ramens que estavão em sua geladeira e vai até o portão em poucos segundos (Se depende-se realmente do Naruto ele tinha levado só ramen P).

Na casa de Sasuke, ele estava no seu quarto arrumando sua mala vagarosamente, e ao mesmo tempo perdido em suas memórias.

Flash Back (x) on ( ) off

Em um lugar onde havia uma cachoeira, e várias árvores em volta perto donde desabava a água da cachoeira estava Sasuke já com 18 anos segura em suas mãos Sakura com os olhos fechados e Sasuke pensava no que tinha feito a e lembrara de que havia perdido o controle de suas emoções graças a sua estúpida vingança e a ferira de leve. Ele olhava para ela e passava a mão em seu rosto machucado, desejando que ela abrisse se seus olhos e ele puderam-se falar para ela tudo que sentia por ela e ver mais uma vez aquele sorriso em sua face e aqueles olhos verde esmeralda que ela possuía, derrepente passou na mente de Sasuke em poder perdela, não poder contar tudo que sentia a ela, nunca mais vela...

Aquela sensação invadiu Sasuke, mas que logo sumiu ao ver que Sakura estava acordando, e Sasuke falou devagar para ela:

Sasuke- Sakura e... eu fiquei com medo de te perder.

Sakura vendo o rosto de Sasuke abriu um sorriso em seu rosto e disse:

Sakura- Eu também fiquei com medo de te perder Sasuke-Kun.

Aquelas palavras que Sakura pronunciara invadiram o corpo de Sasuke o fazendo se sentir bem, e ele não conseguiu evitar o que por tanto tempo não quisera demonstrar pois isso mostraria que ele era fraco, mas agora naquele instante ele não se importava e sorriu para Sakura deixando escapar por seu rosto algumas lagrimas de seus olhos. E então falou para Sakura:

Sasuke- Sakura eu te amo.

Sakura não acreditava no que acabara de ver e ouvir, ela sempre esperara aqueles palavras dele, e então sorriu e fechou rapidamente os olhos com a cara um pouco corada. Quando os abriu novamente via a face de Sasuke se aproximando da sua lentamente com os olhos fechados, e então Sakura entendeu o que ele estava tentando fazer, apoiou seus braços no ombro de Sasuke e fechou seus olhos e foi com sua doce face ao encontro com a de Sasuke e de repente os seus lábios se encontraram, e os dois ficaram ali querendo que aquele momento nunca acaba-se, e só se separaram quando começou a lhes faltar ar.

Naquele momento Sasuke não resistiu ao que seus hormônios diziam para ele fazer. Agarrou a cintura de Sakura e foi beijando seus ombros, e Sakura fez o mesmo deixando ser conduzida por quem ela mais amava neste mundo Sasuke. E foi naquela noite que Sasuke virou um homem e Sakura uma mulher.

Flash Back ( ) on (x) off

Ele se apresou ao olhar para o relógio que indicava que faltavam 15 minutos para as 12, e trancou a casa e saiu em disparada para o portão de Konoha.

Chegando ao portão viu que Naruto, a Hokage e Shizune o esperavam no portão. Naruto não tardou para reclamar e falou:

Naruto- Você esta atrasado Teme.

Sasuke- Cala a boca Dobe.

Os dois estão prestes a começar uma briga quando Tsunade chamou a atenção dos dois:

Tsunade- CHEGA VOCÊS DOIS!!! Ouvindo aquilo os dois se calaram e prestaram atenção em Tsunade. – certo agora que estão prestando atenção quero lhes avisar que esta missão pode ser, não desculpe o engano, será uma missão muito difícil, pois nos não fazemos idéia de onde esta exatamente Teori e esta missão poderá demorar a ser cumprida, mas a uma ultima condição, vocês não poderam voltar a vila até a missão estar completa. Shizune por favor entregue a eles os utensílios que eles irão precisar.

Shizune se aproximou dos dois e entregou uma sacola para Naruto que estava mais próximo dela.

Dentro da sacola havia entre dinheiro até armas ninjas.

De repente Tsunade se aproximou de Naruto com uma cara seria e falou:

Tsunade- Naruto.

Naruto- Sim Obâchan o que é?

De repente Tsunade acertou um soco na cabeça de Naruto que faz formar um galo em sua cabeça.

Tsunade- Pare de me chamar de vovó Naruto!

Naruto- Entendi o recado. Esfregando a cabeça.

Logo o portão da vila foi aberto deixando Naruto e Sasuke irem em direção a qualquer lugar que o vento lhes levasse. Ou a barriga de Naruto que o fez não tardar a dizer:

Naruto- Já chegamos? Eu estou com fome.

CONTINUA...


	2. Chapter 2

Memórias de Um Jounin

Capitulo 2- Voltando a Konoha

Naruto agora com 25 anos e com uma camisa branca com uma jaqueta laranja que tinha detalhes de um chama branca nas costas, olha para o céu enquanto caminhava com Sasuke que também já tinha 25 anos e usava uma camisa Azul com detalhes brancos que circundavam as mangas até as costas onde havia o símbolo do clã Uchiha, pela trilha que levava a Konoha e pensava "já se passou sete anos que saímos de Konoha".

Ele imaginava como estava Tsunade-sama, seus amigos que a tanto desejava ver. E o que mais ele pensava era...

Em­­ comer Ramen (Que surpresa­).

Algum tempo depois eles finalmente tinham chegado a Konoha, e ao atrvesar o portão e olhar novamente a beleza da cidade que não havia mudado muito nos últimos anos, o que havia aumento era a quantia de genins que havia nas ruas da cidade. Não tardou a Naruto fazer como da ultima vez que voltara a cidade depois da saída para treinar com Jiraya.

Segurando Sasuke pela gola saiu correndo até subir no mesmo galão de água da outra vez (início do primeiro episodio de Naruto Shippuden).

Em cima do galão ele pode ver melhor a cidade, mas de repente pelo peso de Sasuke que carregava na mão ele resbalou e quando estava para ir de cara com o chão Sasuke o segurou pela gola, mas com a sorte que Naruto tem, a sua gola escorregou das mãos de Sasuke e Naruto se estabacou com o chão. Sasuke foi logo ao socorro do amigo que parecia ter tido uma forte queda, mas ele estava bem não havia desmaiado nem nada parecido. Logo apareceu uma pessoa na frente dos dois que lhes pareciam muito familiar.

E ela disse:

??????- Naruto você não muda mesmo em. Quando os dois olharam melhor, viram que era Kiba mais velho, mas com as mesmas roupas de antigamente só que no lugar da jaqueta havia um uniforme de jounin. Então Naruto se recobrando do tombo falou:

Naruto- É bom ver você de novo Kiba, parece que não mudou muito. Mas... onde esta Akamaru? Rapidamente um vulto grande e branco apareceu de trás de Kiba pulando em cima de Naruto.

Naruto logo percebeu que se tratava de Akamaru, mas agora ele já estava muito maior. Então Kiba falou com um sorriso no rosto:

Kiba- Respondido naruto? Naruto com um pouco de falta de ar por Akamaru estar com todo seu peso em cima dele falou.

Naruto- Sim e pensou consigo mesmo (Melhor parar de fazer tantas perguntas). Sasuke olhava para Kiba e ia perguntar para ele algo quando.

??????- Kiba-Kun. Chamava uma garota de igual idade e Naruto com cabelos loiros e olhos azuis.

??????- A finalmente te encontrei querido. Naruto espantado com o que ouvia e já sabendo de quem se tratava tirou Akamaru de cima de si e falou.

Naruto- Ino-chan a quanto tempo não te via.

Ino- É já faz sete anos que não nos víamos. Com passos apresados apareceu um garoto de olhos azuis e cabelo loiro igual ao de Ino que aparentava ter cinco anos e que estava usando uma camisa preta e branca com um calção preto que logo disse:

??????- Mãe finalmente te alcancei. Olhando para Naruto e Sasuke falou novamente. – Quem são esse dois?

Ino- Nandi, esse dois são amigos meus e do seu pai, ele são. Apontando primeiro para Naruto e depois para Sasuke. – Uzumaki Naruto e Uchiha Sasuke, se apresente a eles você também.

Nandi- Ola eu sou Inuzuka Yamanaka Nandi.

Naruto- Kiba, não me diga que você e Ino...

Kiba- Sim Naruto eu e Ino agora somos casados e temos dois filhos, o Nandi e a Jeny que esta dormindo em casa.

Ino- Vamos logo querido, Jeny pode estar chorando (Jeny é um bebe).

Kiba virando a cara para falar com Ino diz:

Kiba- certo então. Kiba se vira para Sasuke e Naruto e da um adeus para os dois e vai embora com sua esposa.

Naruto- Quem diria que Kiba acabaria com Ino.

Sasuke- É mesmo.

Os dois decidem ir comer algo, pois estavão morrendo de fome, e vão sem mais nem menos para o Ichicaru Ramen, para Naruto matar a saudade do Ramen do Tio.

Chegando lá eles encontram Chouji que já estava em seu décimo prato. E Naruto vendo ele o cumprimenta e senta em um dos banquinhos, enquanto Sasuke senta em uma das mesas que o tio tinha botado do lado de fora para atender a clientela.

Quando Sasuke nota que longe dele passa alguém familiar de cabelos negros e olhos perolas. Logo reconhecendo ser Neji, o chama para sentar perto dele. Quando Neji se acomodou Sasuke falou:

Sasuke- Como vai à vida Neji?

Neji- Como sempre. Neji responde sarcástico. – Quando foi que você voltou para a vila, achei que tinha ido fazer uma missão longe daqui.

Sasuke- E fui mesmo, junto com Naruto.

Neji- E onde esta ele?

Sasuke- Aqui ao lado. Apontando para a barraquinha de Ramen.

Neji- Eu vejo. Se esticando para ver Naruto que agora apostava com Chouji quem comia mais Ramen.

Sasuke- E você Neji, contou a para aquela garota o que sentia? Com um sorriso sarcástico no rosto.

Neji- Claro, ainda no ano que você saiu da vila para fazer a missão.

Sasuke- Serio me conte mais, não posso sair daqui até Naruto se engasgar e ter de levalo ao hospital.

Neji- Certo eu também não posso voltar para casa até Ten Ten chegar para abrir a porta, já que ela saiu e levou as chaves junto.

Sasuke- Vejo então que se casou assim como Kiba, tem filhos também?

Neji- Não nenhum. Neji se aliviou ao falar aquilo, só dele pensar em ter uma criança correndo ao seu redor e lhe enchendo a paciência não lhe agradava, mas sabia que uma ora ou outra iria acontecer, o lado bom é que teria alguém para ensinar suas técnicas.

De repente se ouve o barulho de alguém se engasgando e Sasuke fala para Neji:

Sasuke- Bem parece que é ora de ir.

Neji- Então adeus. Se alevantando e indo embora.

Depois de saírem do hospital cada um foi para sua casa. Naruto ao chegar em casa e abrir a porta da geladeira e sente um fedor mortal saindo de dentro e por fim foi obrigado a fazer uma das coisas que mais detestava na vida, teve de fazer uma faxina geral na casa toda que também não estava em melhor estado.

Sasuke como sempre mais esperto que Naruto pediu a uma faxineira que limpasse sua casa semanalmente, ao contrario de Naruto. Quando entrou na casa encontrou tudo como tinha deixado há sete anos atrás. Ele não tardou a subir as escadas e largar sua mochila com suas coisas em cima da cama e em seguida decidiu ir tomar um banho. Durante o banho não conseguiu parar de pensar em Sakura, queria saber se ela estava bem, queria saber se ainda o amava mesmo depois de sair da vila e sequer avisar a ela que estava de partida, ainda lembrava-se do dia que ele decidiu partir da vila para ir treinar com Orochimaru, não queria ver a garota sofrer como daquela vez, não queria ver ninguém mais derramar uma gota de lagrima, pois se preocupava com ele, pois isto demonstrava que ele estava as fazendo sofrer novamente.

Em sua cabeça ainda ecoava o pensamento do que teria acontecido se tivesse dito para Sakura que iria sair da vila para uma missão Rank S na qual o próprio sabia que poderia demorar todos aqueles anos ou talvez mais. Não sabia como ela iria reagir se iria chorar e implorar que ficasse e se importasse com ela agora que estavão juntos, ou se iria desejar boa sorte para ele com um largo sorriso no rosto, Nenhuma das opções era boa pois se ela ficasse feliz por ele provavelmente até sua volta ela iria ficar pensando dia após dia se ele estava bem. Acabou seu banho tirou sua mochila de cima da cama, se deitou e adormeceu ali mesmo.

Enquanto isto no escritório de Tsunade:

Tsunade- O que os dois voltaram a vila, não pode ser.

Shizune que havia visto os rapazes na rua contava tudo para Tsunade que ouvia atentamente.

Shizune- É isso mesmo que você ouviu os dois estão de volta a vila e já se encontraram com algumas pessoas.

Tsunade- Que pena se eles tivessem vindo diretamente a mim eu saberia antes, odeio ser a ultima a ficar sabendo das coisas. Shizune.

Shizune- Sim Hokage-sama.

Tsunade- Me arranja mais Sake. Shizune leva um tombo para trás, e logo vai atender ao pedido de Tsunade, e pensava com sigo "ela não muda mesmo".

CONTINUA...


	3. Chapter 3

Memórias de Um Jounin

Capitulo 3- Os Gêmeos Mich e Mey

Mais uma vez fazia um dia lindo em Konoha, e naquela manha Sasuke decidira fazer algumas compras para reabastecer a geladeira.

Ele notara que as pessoas começaram a preparar o festival de Outono que aconteceria esse ano na rua onde uma vez se encontrara o bairro do clã Uchiha, que agora já era um bairro onde moravam varias pessoas e existia um grande comercio.

Enquanto caminhava pela fera e olhava algumas frutas ele ouviu sons de passos rápidos que iam se aproximando dele até que. Tom algo se chocou contra ele que parecia ter sete anos e usava uma camisa preta com uma gola curta e alevantada, junto com calças azuis e cabelos negros espetados . Que logo falou:

?????- Hei olha por onde anda seu idiota.

Sasuke- Olha por onde anda você seu pivete. Rapidamente se aproximaram uma mulher de cabelos pretos e olhos verdes, junto com uma garota de mesma idade a do garoto que tinha cabelos negros e usava uma camisa rosa com traços brancos e uma calça branca. A mulher ao olhar para Sasuke êxitou um pouco, mas logo falou:

?????- Desculpe senhor pelo problema que meu filho lhe causou. Ajuntando algumas frutas que aviam caído e as repondo na sacola. – Mich peça desculpas a ele. O garoto fez cara de que não iria se desculpar, mas ao ver a cara da mãe que lhe avisava que ou fazia isso ou podia ficar amarrado vendo-os almoçarem naquela manha sem comer nada, o garoto decidiu pedir desculpas e disse:

Mich- Desculpa senhor. Se esticando da cintura para cima e indo de encontro ao chão.

Sasuke- Certo então. Ele então olhou para a mulher de cabelo negro e disse. – Essa garota ao seu lado é sua filha?

?????- É sim senhor essa é Ytai Megai Mey irmã gêmea de Ytai Megai Mich, e eu sou Megai Ren. Acabando as apresentações ela falou para Sasuke. - A você não gostaria de almoçar conosco senhor a... ?

Sasuke- Uchiha Sasuke.

Ren- Uchiha, onde eu já ouvi esse nome.

Sasuke- Provavelmente em qualquer lugar já que este bairro pertencia ao clã Uchiha.

Ren- A é agora me lembrei. Mas o senhor aceita minha oferta de ir almoçar conosco? Sasuke pensou em dizer não, pois não estava nem um pouco a fim de ir a algum lugar diferente de sua casa, e Sakura ainda era uma palavra que fazia sua cabeça doer, e queria encontrá-la logo. Mas por fim aceitou sabe-se lá por que.

Enquanto isso na casa de Naruto ele ainda estava em sua cama dormindo, quando decidiu acordar e ir comer algo, decidiu ir até um mercado próximo e comprar alguns ramens já que os seus aviam apodrecidos depois de sete anos (Que surpresa ­­­).

Depois de comprar os ramens e comelos, decidiu ir até o campo de treino. Ao chegar lá começou a se lembrar da sua época de infância do dia que conhecera Kakashi e os outros, e como tinha sido humilhado por Kakashi que não o deixara nem almoçar, e por fim teve que esperar até a noite para Iruka-sensei vir desamaralo do tronco, balançou um pouco a cabeça e se concentrou em seu treino. Já havia passado mais ou menos meia hora que começara a treinar quando notou que estava sendo observado, ignorou por alguns minutos esperando que quem o observava fosse embora, mas com o passar do tempo e a estranha figura ainda não tinha ido embora decidiu tomar uma providencia, assim que deu um salto puxou uma Kunai e a jogou na árvore que se encontrava ao lado da estranha figura com isso recebeu de volta cinco kunais em sua direção e por pouco se desviou delas, assim que tocou o chão começou a correr em direção da figura que logo tratou de fugir. Quanto mais Naruto se aproximava mais a figura acelerava, quando viu a figura dar um salto Naruto fez o mesmo e logo notou que não havia chão sobre seus pés e sim um barranco que via alguém com cabelos negros descer, foi correndo barranco abaixo atrás do outro que ainda continuava escapando dele. Quando Naruto notou a figura pulando um murro e desaparecer Naruto estava pronto para pular o murro quando foi impedido por alguém que o segurava pelo braço. Quando foi desferir um soco em que o segurava foi impedido pela mão livre do rapaz que logo identificou ser Neji. E não tardou a falar:

Neji- Naruto você sabe que não pode invadir o clã Hyuuga assim. Naruto com uma voz de quem não entendia falou.

Naruto- Aqui é o clã hyuuga? Neji com um movimento de rosto respondeu que sim. – Mas eu estava perseguindo alguém que... alguém que pertence ao seu clã e que me atacou na área de treino, e se entrou ai dentro mais provavelmente significa que era um Hyuuga.

Neji- Mas quem Naruto, pense bem você não tem nenhum inimigo que seja do nosso clã. Deve ter sido só sua imaginação.

Naruto- Claro então as cinco kunais que atiram em mim também foi só minha imaginação. Alevantando um dos braços que tinha sido pego de raspão por uma kunai. Neji vendo sem acreditar falou.

Neji- Isso é realmente serio eu prometo a você que irei descobrir quem foi atrás de você. Naruto concordou com Neji e foi embora para continuar seu treino, mas muito desconfiado.

Na casa dos Megai:

Mey- Senhor Uchiha.

Sasuke- Sim o que foi?

Mey- O senhor por acaso mora por aqui? Sasuke iria dar uma resposta fria do tipo "Isso não é da sua conta", mas decidiu responder um simples sim antes da senhora Ren os chamar para almoçar.

Na mesa de almoço Sasuke conversava com a senhora Ren alguns assuntos quando ele perguntou:

Sasuke- E o senhor Ytai não vem para o almoço? Ren abaixou um pouco a cabeça e quem respondeu foi Mich.

Mich- Ele não vem pois esta... morto. Acrescentou o final da frase com a voz grossa e saiu da mesa junto com Mey para seus quartos. Sasuke olhou espantado se sentiu mal por ter estragado o almoço daquela família e quando foi pedir desculpas a Ren ela o interrompeu e disse.

Ren- Não é sua culpa senhor Uchiha. Já olhando para ele novamente. – Ele não esta morto e as crianças sabem disso. Fesse uma grande pausa onde ninguém falou até Ren voltar a falar.

Ren- O senhor Ytai foi embora a muitos anos para seguir... . Ren não conseguiu terminar a frase, pois não se senta bem com aquilo ela só falou mais um pouco com Sasuke dizendo a ele que "era por eles ter lhes abandonado que Mich queria sua vingança contra o pai". Sasuke ouvindo aquilo se lembrou do sentimento que era querer se vingar de alguém, e via no rosto de Ren, o rosto de todos que sofreram por ele na época que ele queria vingança. Não aquentou aquilo, e decidiu ir embora quando ia fechando a porta da casa dos Megai ouviu Ren começar a chorar e foi embora.

Chegando a sua casa o pensamento sobre Sakura começou a invadir sua mente o fazendo sentir muita dor e começar a gritar até que a dor o levou ao desmaio ali na entrada da casa mesmo.

Naruto chegando em casa ainda com o pensamento de quem era a pessoa de cabelos negros que vira aquela manha. Esse mesmo pensamento rondava a sua cabeça e o impedia de ir dormir, quando Naruto ouviu alguns fogos de artifício estourarem no céu lembrou que hoje ainda havia o festival do outono e decidiu ir para poder refrescar os pensamentos e se divertir.

Chegando ao festival com sua roupa tradicional encontrou seus amigos por lá menos Ino, que o fez estranhar. Enquanto caminhava na rua acabou por cruzar o caminho que levava ao Ichicaru Ramen e decidiu entrar. Quando entrou encontrou um homem muito parecido com Chouji, mas era muito magro para ser Chouji. Por fim se sentou na cadeira ao lado do homem e pediu um Ramen de porco, o homem ao seu lado se virou para Naruto e disse:

?????- Oi Naruto que bom de encontrar de novo. Naruto estranhando e querendo evitar pensar muito perguntou.

Naruto- Quem é você? O homem estranhou a pergunta mas logo acabou por rir. – Hei o que é tão engraçado? Perguntou Naruto confuso.

?????- Naruto sou eu Chouji.

Naruto mas ainda ontem eu te encontrei é você estava a... . Preferiu não completar a frase, pois sabia que Chouji não gostava da ultima palavra que ia dizer.

Chouji- Gordo eu sei. Agora começando a parar de rir. – É que eu e o Shikamaru estamos desenvolvendo pílulas de comida para emagrecer, a desvantagem é que elas só duram algumas horas. Naruto então recebeu seu Ramen e começou a comer, quando acabou ouviu uma voz feminina que chamava por Chouji.

?????- Chouji onde você esta? Chouji olhou para quem o chamava e logo respondeu.

Chouji- Estou aqui Zaya. Quando a mulher se aproximou mais Naruto viu que se tratava de uma pessoa de cabelos ruivos e olhos verdes escuros, que usava um longo quimono Azul que definiam bem suas curvas e detalhes.

Zaya- Achei você Chouji, queria que me acompanhasse até a churrascaria.

Chouji- Certo. Naruto quero lhe apresentar minha noiva Caniko Zaya. A mulher nem parou para cumprimentar Naruto e foi puxando Chouji pela gola rapidamente até a churrascaria, deixando Naruto com uma enorme gota na cabeça.

Quando Naruto acabou de comer foi andando pelas ruas vendo o que tinha de interresante por ai, até que se deparou com a barraca do clã Inuzuka e foi cumprimenta-lo, quando chegou a barraca notou que Akamaru dormia no chão e deu um ola para Kiba que logo perguntou:

Kiba- O que lhe trás aqui Naruto?

Naruto- Eu só estava de passagem e decidi vir cumprimenta-lo, e onde estão as crianças?

Kiba- Com Ino em casa.

Naruto- hei Kiba você viu a Hinata por ai, desde que cheguei eu não há vi ainda. Kiba baixou um pouco a cabeça e logo respondeu.

Kiba- Deve estar em casa cuidando dos negócios do clã hyuuga, ela se tornou a líder no ano em que você partiu da vila. Você não sabe... . As ultimas palavras que Kiba tentara pronunciar saíram em um tom baixo e frio. Kiba logo tratou de esquecer daquilo e dizer a Naruto. – Eu já estou fechando a barraca, quer me dar uma ajuda aqui?

Naruto- Certo então. Ainda um pouco desconfiado do que será que o amigo tentara lhe dizer.

Naruto acabando de ajudar Kiba se dirigiu a sua casa e por pegou no sono em sua cama.

CONTINUA...


	4. Chapter 4

Memórias Um Jounin

Capitulo 4- Finalmente Jounins.

Ainda era cedo na vila oculta da folha, havia alguns poucos comerciantes abrindo suas lojas, e alguns poucos ninjas que saiam para treinar.

Na casa de Naruto o próprio se encontrava dormindo e roncando em sua cama, até que "Toc Toc" se ouviu as batidas na porta que cada vez mais pareciam aumentar indicando que quem estava batendo estava com pressa. Naruto finalmente começa a acordar e sair da cama, mas caiu no chão e notou que estava enroscado com seu lençol. Depois de uma batalha entre o bem e o mau Naruto contra seu lençol (que quase saiu triunfante, mas por fim Naruto conseguiu se desenrolar) e logo em seguida se dirigiu até a porta para atender quem batia nela, mas assim que chegou até a porta ouviu o som de sua janela do quarto sendo aberta e um Anbu entrando por ela. Estendendo um bilhete a Naruto, que muito furioso falou:

Naruto- Poxa eu sai por sete anos da vila, e vocês não mudaram nem um pouquinho. Quando eu for Hokage eu vou dar um jeito nesses Anbus. Quando Naruto se virou e notou que o Anbu com mascara de urso ainda estava ali em seu quarto se arrependeu muito com o que acabara de disser e provavelmente o Anbu escutara falou. -Você ouviu tudo? O anbu ao tirar a mascara para responder deu um susto em Naruto ao ver quem era o Anbu e falou.

Anbu- Sério Naruto você vai dar um jeito em mim e nos restos dos Anbus? Falou o Anbu muito irritado. Naruto ainda afetado pelo choque ao reconhecer o Anbu falou.

Naruto- I.. I... Ino!!! Você é um Anbu?

Ino- Não eu sou um pastel de carne e você só esta sonhando.

Naruto- A bom, achei que meio estranho alguém como você ser um Anbu.

Ino- Naruto.

Naruto- Sim pastel de carne.

Ino- Isso não é um sonho e eu não sou um pastel de carne. Falou Ino ainda muito irritada pelo comentário do amigo.

Naruto- Isso significa que eu estou encrencado não é?

Ino- Quer que eu responda?

Naruto- Há... não precisa. Rapidamente Ino desferiu uma seqüência de golpes em Naruto que o deixou nocauteado no chão. E saiu pela janela deixando o bilhete ao seu lado.

Naruto ao acordar lembrou de tudo e leu o bilhete que Ino deixara para ele.

No qual dizia:

Caro Naruto, por favor, venha rápido até meu escritório.

Ass. Tsunade.

Naruto tratou de vestir sua roupa e ir até o escritório da gondaime, ao chegar notou que Sasuke estava na sala (onde eu já vi essa cena ­­).

Quando entrou Tsunade vendo seu estado perguntou:

Tsunade- O que houve Naruto?

Naruto- Digamos que eu tive um problema com um pastel de carne.

Tsunade- O que pastel de carne? Balançando um pouco a cabeça retornou a falar. - Mas esqueça isso eu chamei vocês aqui com um único propósito, saber se a missão foi bem sucedida?

Naruto- Mas é claro, se não nem ousaríamos voltar a Konoha.

Tsunade- É bom saber . Bem como lhes prometi há sete anos atrás agora vocês dois são oficialmente Jounis. Quando Naruto ouviu aquelas palavras parecia que iria chorar, mas se conteve, pois Tsunade logo voltou a falar. - Agora que são jounis tem de usar os coletes. Naruto e Sasuke ao ouvir aquilo responderam em coro.

Naruto e Sasuke- NEM MORTO.

Tsunade- Certo, certo eu já esperava por isso, agora estão dispensados. Naruto saiu porta a fora para ir comemorar comendo ramen, mas Sasuke ficou na sala, pois queria falar com Tsunade.

Sasuke- Tsunade preciso falar com você.

Tsunade- Certo então Sasuke, sente-se por favor. Apontando para a cadeira.

Algumas horas se passaram até Sasuke acabar de explicar para Tsunade o que pensava sobre Sakura, e ir direto a pergunta.

Sasuke- Eu quero saber onde esta Sakura! Falou ele em alto e bom som. Tsunade baixou um pouco a cabeça antes de responder.

Tsunade- Eu não sei. Falou a gondaime com a voz fraca.

Sasuke- Como não sabe ela é sua discípula.

Tsunade- Lembre-se ela é minha discípula, mas não é por isso que eu sei de tudo que acontece na vida dela. Sinto muito Sasuke, só sei que ela sumiu alguns meses depois que vocês saíram da vila.

Sasuke- Eu entendo. Se dirigindo a porta da sala da gondaime, e por fim saiu da sala.

Sasuke sabia que a hokage escondia algo dele, mas achou melhor não insistira no assunto naquela hora.

Naruto se encontrava na barraca de Ramen, quando por ali passou Shikamaru, Temari e uma criança de mais ou menos três anos com cabelos negros, olhos negros também e uma camisa muito parecida com a que Shikamaru usava quando mais jovem. Quando Shikamaru passou perto da barraquinha de Ramen e viu Naruto parou para cumprimentá-lo.

Shikamaru- E ai Naruto há quanto tempo. Falando com a voz costumeira que parecia que estava quase dormindo.

Naruto- Ola Shikamaru, e ola para você também Temari, quem seria esse garotinho ao seu lado Temari?

Temari- Esse é Nara Sabaku no Vaan.

Naruto- Ola para você também Vaan.

Vaan- Para você também Uzumaki Naruto. Respondeu o garoto com muito entusiasmo.

Naruto- Como é que ele sabe o meu nome completo?

Shikamaru- Por traz desse sorriso existe uma grande mente dos Nara.

Naruto- Impressionante ele é a combinação perfeita de alegria e sabedoria, presumo que a alegria seja da mãe e a sabedoria do pai.

Temari- Isso mesmo. Sorrindo pelo comentário que Naruto acabara de fazer.

Shikamaru- Então nos já vamos indo, até mais Naruto.

Naruto- Até. Vendo depois a família Nara se afastando, a palavra família invadiu a mente de Naruto por alguns segundos mais logo depois desapareceu, quando ele voltou a comer seu Ramen.

Logo depois de acabar lembrou do que acontecera no outro dia, e ainda queria saber quem o atacara e porque fizera o mesmo, mas por fim decidiu deixar que Neji investigasse para ele.

Sasuke enquanto voltava para casa, viu Mich correndo em direção ao campo de treino, e decidiu ir espionar o garoto treinar.

Chegando ao campo de treino o garoto começou a dar uma seqüência de golpes no tronco a frente até que do nada Kakashi apareceu no campo de treino e começou a treinar com o garoto algo que nem mesmo Sasuke entendia o que era.

O garoto somente ficava parado ali se concentrado e nada mais. O que mais chamou a atenção de Sasuke foi o fato de Kakashi esta treinando o garoto, ele nunca fora de treinar qualquer um átona.

Isto significava que aquele garoto tinha algo de especial, e cada vez mais chamava a atenção de Sasuke.

Mais uma das coisas que lhe chamou atenção foi que Kakashi deixou o garoto ali para ir ler o seu livrinho que Naruto trousera para ele na volta para vila, e que Kakashi-sensei ainda era um pervertido como sempre.

Passado algumas horas Sasuke enjoou e foi para casa descansar.

Enquanto isso no clã Hyuuga:

Em uma sala de Reuniões com uma mesa longa se encontrava somente na ponta do fundo da mesa uma mulher de olhos perola e cabelos longos e escorridos para trás vestindo um quimono branco e revisando alguns papeis a sua frente, quando de repente entra Neji na sala que logo fala:

Neji- Hinata posso falar com você um momento?

Hinata- É claro Neji. Olhando para os papeis enquanto falava.

Neji- Hinata eu quero falar com você sobre Naruto. Aquelas palavras tiraram os olhos de Hinata dos papeis para Neji que pareciam assustados ao ouvir aquilo, mas que logo retornara a olhar para os papeis.

Hinata- O que tem o Uzumaki.

Neji- Acho que você sabe o que tem. Neji vendo que Hinata não respondia engrossou a voz e falou. - Porque você foi ontem velo no campo de treino e ainda o atacou?

Hinata- Neji não fale asneiras, eu estou muito ocupada para ouvir besteiras.

Neji- Certo então se não foi você foi alguém do nosso clã e precisamos fazer uma reunião para descobrir quem foi.

Hinata- Certo, certo verei isso depois se alevantando e levando junto consigo alguns papeis.

Neji- Hinata, você ainda o ama não?

Hinata- Eu para ainda amar, precisaria ter amado antes coisa que nunca fiz. Falou seria para Neji saindo da sala.

Neji- Você só diz isso pelo que aconteceu a sete anos quando ele esteve fora da vila. Hinata não respondeu somente saiu da sala fingindo que não ouvira aquilo e deixando Neji em uma sala onde só rondava o silencio.

CONTINUA...


	5. Chapter 5

Memórias de Um Jounin

Capitulo 5- Um Passado Sem Eu

Fazia uma manha de sol em Konoha (poxa nunca chove nessa vila?).

Naruto se encontrava no campo de treino, muito esperançoso que talvez quem o tivesse atacado e o espionado no outro dia aparecesse por ali novamente, quando Naruto viu que algo saia do meio dos arbustos andando em sua direção se preparou para atacar, lançou três kunais na direção de quem vinha e elas foram interditadas por outras três que vinham da direção de quem se aproximava. Ele ficou em posição de ataque, mas logo ouviu uma voz muito familiar:

?????- Que jeito de me receber Naruto.

Naruto- A é você Sasuke. O que você quer aqui?

Sasuke- Eu vim treinar um pouco e aproveitar esse lindo dia.

Naruto- Lindo dia? Hei espera ai você não é o Sasuke.

Sasuke- Porque não?

Naruto- O Sasuke nunca falaria uma coisa como " aproveitar esse lindo dia".

Sasuke- Então o que ele falaria?

Naruto- Algo do tipo " não é da sua conta o que eu faço aqui".

Sasuke- Droga Naruto você descobriu meu disfarce. Então uma nuvem de fumaça envolveu o corpo de Sasuke e no lugar aparece um caixa retangular que era para parecer uma pedra. Quando Naruto percebe a caixa começa a ir embora o deixando a sós no campo de treino com uma gota enorme na cabeça.

Passado algum tempo Naruto vendo que não iria aparecer ninguém ali decidiu ir embora.

Na casa de Sasuke o próprio se encontrava ainda em sua cama com traços no rosto de quem não dormira aquela noite, quando ele olhou para o relógio e viu que já era quase meio dia, ele saiu de casa para ir almoçar em algum lugar, pois em sua cabeça ainda rondava muitos pensamentos confusos e não estava a fim de cozinhar nada (tirando o fato de ele ser um péssimo cozinheiro XD).

Ao chegar a um restaura perto de sua casa tratou de procurar uma mesa e se sentar, ficou ali por muito tempo até que ouviu uma voz familiar o chamar:

?????- Sasuke. Perguntou a moça que estava parada ao lado de Sasuke vestida de garçonete e que logo percebeu ser Ren.

Sasuke- Ren eu não sabia que você trabalhava aqui.

Ren- Sim tenho vários empregos para poder manter a minha casa e os meus filhos. Mas a... vai querer alguma coisa? Sasuke posse a olhar o cardápio e por fim pedir um prato simples no qual vinha carne e arroz. - Certo eu já volto.

Passou-se algum tempo até Ren voltar com a comida de Sasuke em uma das mãos e entregar para ele que logo pediu a ela:

Sasuke- Ren.

Ren- Sim o que foi Sasuke? Esqueci de trazer algo para você?

Sasuke- Não, não esqueceu nada. Eu só queria saber se poderia te acompanhar até sua casa no final do trabalho?

Ren- Be... em euu não seeeii. Ren pensou um pouco até formar uma resposta concreta. – Esta bem então Sasuke, me espera depois de comer na saída do restaurante.

Sasuke- Certo então.

Quando Ren acabou de trabalhar ela foi ao encontro de Sasuke na porta com a mesma roupa da primeira vez que Sasuke a vira. Então Sasuke falou:

Sasuke- Vamos?

Ren- Sim.

Os dois foram caminhando pelas ruas do bairro do clã uchiha. Não havia ninguém na rua, e os comerciantes haviam parado para almoçar. Até que eles chegaram à casa de Ren e pararam na porta, e ao ver isso Ren disse:

Ren- Bem pareci que chegamos, eu fico por aqui.

Sasuke- É eu vejo.

Quando Sasuke olhou para Ren novamente ele viu ali parado a sua frente uma doce face, e seus cabelos balançando de leve ao toque do vento. Sasuke olhou em seus olhos verdes. Aqueles olhos lhe lembravam de Sakura, quando se deu por si estava indo de encontro aos lábios de Ren com os seus. E por fim acabou a beijando intensamente, quando eles desgrudaram um do outro ela olhou para ele não com um olhar de felicidade, mas sim um olhar de espanto que assustava Sasuke que estava meio paralisado naquele momento.

Por fim Ren acabou entrando em casa correndo sem dizer nada a Sasuke, que mais confuso do que antes foi embora de cabeça baixa.

Naruto agora decidira ir ao clã hyuuga para falar com Neji e ver se ele havia descoberto algo. Chegando ao portão do clã ele viu Neji parado lá que ao ver Naruto falou:

Neji- Naruto vamos entrando por favor, precisamos falar a sós.

Naruto acompanhou Neji por dentro da propriedade dos Hyuuga até chegarem a uma casa vazia. Não tardaram a entrar Neji foi preparar chá e Naruto ficou em um cômodo da casa que havia uma mesa e dois lugares para sentar nas pontas da mesa.

Neji logo voltou com o chá e serviu em um copo um pouco para Naruto.

Neji tomou um gole e logo em seguida olhou serio para Naruto e disse:

Neji- Naruto, eu sei quem estava te espionando lá no campo aquele dia.

Naruto- Serio. E quem era?

Neji- Era Hinata.

Naruto- Hinata? Falou ele alto e meio confuso.

Neji- isso mesmo Naruto. Eu preciso lhe contar Naruto o que houve esses sete anos que você esteve fora.

Naruto- Eu tenho todo tempo do mundo, pode começar.

Neji- Certo então. Há sete anos quando você deixou o vilarejo, o pai de Hinata adoeceu.

Naruto- Adoeceu?

Neji- Sim. Ele ficou seriamente doente quase perto da morte. Fesse uma longa pausa até que Neji voltou a falar. - Bem isso não vem ao acaso ainda, mas o que importa é que no ano que você deixou a vila Hinata entrou em depressão.

Naruto- Mas porque?

Neji- Por que o que dava forças para ela continuar firme e encarrar a vida de frente, a deixou.

Naruto- O pai dela morreu nessa época?

Neji- Não Naruto ela entrou em depressão por sua causa.

Naruto- Minha?

Neji- Isso mesmo, você era o motivo para ela fazer tudo o que fazia. Depois disso se passou dois anos e ela não havia saído da depressão, e então o pai dela adoeceu. Passado mais alguns messes ele acabou por morrer, nesse ponto nos achamos que Hinata nunca mais iria se recuperar.

Naruto- Mas ela se recuperou, certo? Neji balançou a cabeça fazendo um sim e voltando a falar.

Neji- Nos todos principalmente Tsunade achamos incrível isso, ela havia perdido tudo que amava e mesmo assim se recuperara. E Naruto você sabe o motivo dela ter se recuperado?

Naruto- Não, não faço nem idéia (que surpresa por parte do Naruto ­­).

Neji- Foi o clã que a fez se recuperar. Logo após a morte do seu pai ela teve de assumir o clã, e foi isso que a fez recuperar. O fato de ter de cuidar de varias outras pessoas a fez se sentir bem, mas até hoje eu acho que ainda falta algo dentro dela. Depois disso ela se tornou fria, não era mais a garota tímida e simpática que sempre fora, agora ela era fria e sem sentimentos. Neji baixou um pouco a cabeça e voltou a falar. - Eu acho que talvez tenha perdido a minha prima. Mas agora com sua volta ela pode estar voltando a ser como era, um pessoa boa e feliz. Quando ela foi te espionar outro dia ela fez isso, pois estava curiosa e mais provavelmente quando viu que era verdade ficou feliz. Lembro do dia que a fui interrogar, ela tinha um sorriso meio disfarçado no rosto, mas estava feliz.

Naruto ao ouvir tudo aquilo estava de cabeça baixa pensando, como pudera fazer isso a alguém mesmo que não soube se de nada. Voltou a erguer a cabeça para Neji e falou.

Naruto- Mas porque ela me atacou então?

Neji- Isso eu não descobri.

Naruto- Eu vejo. Neji eu tenho um plano para trazer sua prima de volta a como era antes. Neji olhou surpreso para Naruto que começou a explicar seu plano para Neji que no fim da explicação botou um grande sorriso no rosto e falou.

Neji- Isso pode dar certo.

CONTINUA...


	6. Chapter 6

Memórias de Um Jounin

Capitulo 6- Ren ou Sakura?

Na casa de Sasuke estava tudo escuro, um garoto entrava pela porta de entrada da casa e foi andando seguindo uma marca de sangue no chão, com olhos espantados ele chegou à cozinha e ficou apavorado em estado de choque. Via ali Itachi pronto para matar Sakura, piscou uma vez e notou que estava com suas roupas antigas. Piscou mais uma vez e viu algo apavorante não Itachi, mas sim ele mesmo segurava a espada que atravessava o coração de Sakura, olhou para a entrada da cozinha e viu Ren caída no chão e em estado de choque, sem conseguir controlar seu corpo ativou seu sharingan e avançou em Ren com sua espada quando estava prestes a atacá-la parou um pouco e falou:

Sasuke- Me desculpe Ren. E então atravessou o coração de Ren com a espada.

Aquela cena o fizera voltar à realidade em sua cama, com o susto ele alevanta o tórax e quando nota estava suando frio com uma cara de espanto. Logo procura relaxar ao ver que se tratava de um sonho e decide não voltar a dormir naquela noite, não era a primeira vez aquela noite que tivera o mesmo sonho. O que não o deixa dormir alem do sonho era seus pensamentos que andavam ainda andavam muito confusos depois que beijara Ren, ele temia mais que tudo "talvez". Não "talvez", concerteza ele estava traindo Sakura e talvez mais confuso que o outro pensamento era o pensamento de não conseguir proteger Ren se ele realmente a amava, de abandona-la assim como fizera com Sakura.

Sakura foi o que ele falou mais uma vez em voz baixa antes de ver o sol nascer e sair de sua cama em direção a cozinha na qual ia procurar algo para comer, ao chegar à porta hesitou alguns instantes pelo que sonhara, mas decidiu entrar por fim naquele momento a fome começou a se tornar maior que tudo, pois ele não comera nada desde o encontro com Ren.

Entrou na cozinha puxou um pacote de batatinhas fritas e começou a comelas. Assim que acabou de comer o pacote saiu de sua casa em direção a rua para clarear um pouco as idéias, enquanto caminhava viu Naruto e Neji correndo em direção a algum ponto do qual não fazia nem idéia de qual era.

Naruto- Vamos Neji se apresse se não, não conseguiremos completar o plano.

Neji- E qual é o plano mesmo?

Naruto- É o seguinte... . Passou-se algum tempo até que ele acabou de explicar novamente para Neji o plano e quando viu ele estava chegando ao escritório de Tsunade.

Voltando a Sasuke que ainda caminhava na rua.

Ele somente olhava para o céu sem preocupações. Seus pensamentos pareciam ter dado uma trégua com sua mente por um tempo. Andando de lá para cá também estava Kakashi, que ao ver Sasuke foi em sua direção e o cumprimentou:

Kakashi- Sasuke que bom te ver. Falou olhando para o livro que na capa dizia Icha Icha Paradise Return.

Sasuke- É eu sei. Olhou para Kakashi com uma cara de quem não ouvira nada de seu ex-sensei.

Kakashi- Bem parece que você não vai a nenhum lugar importante. Olhando para a roupa de Sasuke que estava toda amaroada. - Que tal ir tomar um café comigo?

Sasuke- Certo então.

Chegando a cafeteria e se sentando em uma das mesas de fora Sasuke pediu somente uma xícara e Kakashi nada.

Chegando o pedido de Sasuke demorou até ele tirar a sua duvida com Kakashi:

Sasuke- Então Kakashi quem o garoto novo que você treina? Fingindo não saber de Mich.

Kakashi- Quem? A sim ele se chama Mich, mas porque me perguntar, você já sabe disso tudo. Sasuke suou frio, não sabia até que ponto Kakashi sabia do envolvimento de Sasuke com os Megai. Kakashi vendo que Sasuke não responderia voltou a falar. - Eu vi o outro dia em que vocês se conheceram na feira. Sasuke ao ouvir isso se sentiu aliviado. Sasuke olhou para Kakashi novamente quando ele voltou a falar mais uma vez.

Kakashi- Desculpe Sasuke, mas eu tenho de ir embora agora. Kakashi se alevantou e foi embora.

Sasuke notou que o sol começou a se por e seguiu o caminho para casa. No meio do caminho perdido em seus pensamentos notou que o sol já havia se posto. Olhou para os lados e viu estar no caminho para a área de treinamento onde se tinha conhecido Naruto e... Sakura.

Do nada Sasuke ouviu um grito que vinha do campo de treino. Correu até lá e quando chegou viu Mich e um corpo sem vida a sua frente de um homem, que parecia ser da vila do som. Mich virou pouco a pouco percebendo a presença de Sasuke ali, quando estava de frente para ele sua cabeça estava abaixada olhando para o vão.

Quando Sasuke foi se aproximar tentando falar algo que não conseguiu fazer sair de sua boca Mich o olhou nos olhos. Sasuke então ficou paralisado, a sua frente se encontrava um garoto com algumas feridas e seus olhos estavão vermelhos com um dois detalhes no interior de cada olho.

Sasuke pensou, "não pode ser, eu estou sonhando". Mas aquilo não era um sonho Mich tinha o poder do sharingan. Isso significava que ele era um Uchiha. Os pensamentos de Sasuke começaram a se embaralhar, sua mente desistira da trégua e voltara a atordoalo o fazendo sentir muita dor e baixar a cabeça. Mas Mich então falou algo que desviou sua atenção para ele.

Mich- Você. Eu vou matá-lo, e assim provar que eu sou o mais poderoso. Sasuke reconheceu aquelas palavras familiares dele mesmo e em um instante sua mente pareceu relaxar. Seus pensamentos confusos se tornaram claros. Tudo estava claro e compreensivo agora.

Sasuke botou um sorriso em uma ponta da boca e alevantou sua cabeça na direção de Mich com o sharingan ativo.

Desta vez quem ficou surpreso foi Mich. Vendo aquilo, ele pensou consigo "é minha chance de realizar minha vingança" e partiu para cima de Sasuke com o punho levantado. Ao chegar a Sasuke e tentar desferir um soco em sua barriga Sasuke desviou sem muitos problemas e agarrou o braço do garoto o trazendo para as suas costas e deixando Mich sem movimento. Sasuke falou para o garoto com uma voz de deboche:

Sasuke- Mich você se tornou igual ao seu pai. Aquelas palavras invadiram Mich como fizera com Sasuke da primeira vez, mas diferente de Sasuke ele ouvira isso de alguém e não teve de perceber por conta própria. Mich ficou parado por alguns segundo até falar se desvencilhando do braço de Sasuke para liberar os seus.

Mich- Eu nunca serei como você. Lançando Sasuke para longe e assim lançando uma kunai em sua direção e fazendo alguns ins com suas mão e dizendo Ychiooroi no Jutsu. De repente aquela única kunai começou a se multiplicar sem parar, e ir em direção de Sasuke mesmo que ele se desviasse. E quando parecia que não poderia ficar pior Sasuke ouviu Mich falar:

Mich- Kayetaia Naht Hiod. Disso surgiu uma grande rajada de água que veio também em direção de Sasuke. Quando os dois jutsus estavão perto de acertar Sasuke ele usou Katon Karyuudan. Disso surdiu uma enorme chama em forma de dragão que consumiu tudo ao redor inclusive os jutsus de Mich que olhava espantado seus jutsus desaparecerem em cinzas.

Sasuke parou a certa distancia de Mich e o encarou e falou:

Sasuke- Mich pense em o que você esta fazendo, pense em aqueles que sofrem por você. Sasuke notou que aquelas palavras começaram a fazer um efeito significativo em Mich que agora estava de cabeça baixa. - Pense em sua irmã que deve estar implorando para que você esteja bem. Assim como sua... . Fesse uma pausa até Sasuke falar em voz lenta e baixa. - Mãe.

Mich sentiu uma grande dor invadir seu coração o sofrimento que ele fazia os outros terem por sua causa, somente sua. Sasuke olhou para Mich vendo que agora ele havia entendido como era fazer os outros sofrerem, e falou.

Sasuke- Deixe eu começar uma nova vida ao seu lado, de sua irmã e de sua mãe, Mich. Mich virou a cara para Sasuke agora com um sorriso feliz no rosto e falou em tom de deboche.

Mich- Certo, vou deixar você viver ao lado de minha mãe. Mas com uma condição.

Sasuke- Qual?

Mich- Que você lute a serio comigo agora, quero ver se é mesmo verdade o que falam do poderoso clã Uchiha.

Sasuke- Então vamos a luta, usarei meus melhores golpes com você. Sasuke começou a fazer alguns ins com as mãos de repente tinha o chidori em uma das mãos e nos olhos o Mangekyou Sharingan.

Mich já com o sharinga ativo preparou o chidori o que surprendeu Sasuke, mas logo depois ele dividiu o chidori um em cada mão preto e branco que logo ele disse ser Chidori Hakitsu. Ele alevantou a mão com o chidori branco e tocou em seu corpo que voltou ao normal e totalmente curado, e antes que Sasuke pude-se perguntar.

Mich- Esse é o aperfeisoamento do chidori que desenvolvi com minha irma. Ele conssisti em cura e ataque, minha irma possui maior poder de cura e eu de ataque já indo em direção a Sasuke não teve tempo de se desviar e levou um golpe que rasgou sua camisa em duas o aremeçando contra um troco de árvore.

Quando Mich achou que tinha acabado viu o corpo de Sasuke sumir em uma nevoa deixando um tronco em seu lugar e reapareceu nas costas de Mich que disse.

Sasuke- Você é igual ao seu pai. Falou ele vagarosamente e com um tom suave. Antes de Sasuke desferrir um golpe nas costas de Mich ele viu ele dar um leve sorriso e depois somente um grito de dor, e por fim a batida do corpo de Mich no chão já desmaiado.

Sasuke pegou o corpo de Mich em seu colo e pegou a trilha que levava para sua casa.

Chegando a casa dos Megai ele bateu na porta e rapidamente apareceu Ren que estava ofegante, e preocupada mais ao mesmo tempo assustada com quem se encontrava em sua porta. Sasuke não se surprendeu com a cara de pavor de Ren imaginava que estava preocupada pelo filho voltar só aquela hora e já eram onze horas. Sasuke chamou Mey que desceu as escadas correndo e pediu para ela que cuidasse de Mich, vendo a guria subir e desaparecer olhou para Ren que não tardou a perguntar com uma voz apresada e hororisada:

Ren- O que você fez com meu filho? Ela quis saber e voltou a perguntar. – O que você fez com meu filho? Sasuke a encarou com um soriso nun canto da boca e falou.

Sasuke- Sakura donde você tirou esse nome Ren? Perguntou ele. Ren ficou apavorada com aquilo, mas ao olhar para ele novamente fez uma cara triste e depois alguns ins com as mãos seus cabelos se tornaram rosa.

Sakura- Então você já sabia, não é?

Sasuke- Tudo indicava isso. Você some no ano em que eu vou embora da vila, Tsunade guarda um segredo sobre sua pupila e por fim Kakashi treina um garoto qualquer. Eu só consegui encaixar as peças do quebra-cabeça quando vê Mich usando o sharingan. Sakura olhou para baixo e falou em voz baixa.

Sakura- Mas porque então Sasuke... porque? Sasuke não entendia o que ela queria dizer, mas ela logo continuou. - Porque você me deixou? Ela olhou direto em seus olhos já deixando algumas lagrimas escaparem. Sasuke respondeu um pouco deprimente.

Sasuke- Pois eu achava que precisava ser forte o bastante para te proteger. Mas agora eu vejo que nunca precisei de nada alem do seu amor. Sakura.

Encarou com uma rosto que demonstrava comoção por alguns segundos tentando assimilar tudo até que derrepente sentiu os lábios de Sasuke junto aos seus. Aquele momento parecera igual ao da primeira vez que se beijaram. Quando se separaram Sasuke falou carinhosamente. – Agora poderemos viver juntos meu amor. a beijando novamente.

CONTINUA...


	7. Chapter 7

Memórias de Um Jounin

Capitulo 7 e Final- O Plano de Naruto

No meio de Konoha via-se um garoto loiro e um garoto de cabelos negros correndo em direção a sala da Hokage. No meio da correria eles acabaram passando rapidamente por Sasuke e falando um com o outro:

Naruto- Vamos Neji se apresse se não, não conseguiremos completar o plano.

Neji- E qual é o plano mesmo?

Naruto- É o seguinte... . Passou-se algum tempo até que ele acabou de explicar novamente para Neji o plano e quando viu ele estava chegando ao escritório de Tsunade. - Que bom já chegamos. Neji um pouco ofegante respondeu.

Neji- Claro, na velocidade que você foi, sorte a nossa aquela velha que você atropelou não ser muito rápida.

Naruto- É mesmo. Se lembrando de uma senhora que ele havia praticamente atropelado na rua. - Mas vamos logo entrar.

Neji e Naruto entraram no escritório de Tsunade e lá encontraram Shizune sozinha. Naruto foi logo perguntando:

Naruto- Onde esta Tsunade-sama?

Shizune- Ela ainda não chegou aqui.

De repente a porta atrás de Neji se abriu e de lá apareceu Tsunade, que logo falou para Shizune sem ver Naruto e Neji na sala.

Tsunade- A Shizune você não sabe o que me aconteceu na rua quando eu vinha pra, um cara... . Ela não acabou a frase quando abriu os olhos e viu Naruto ali e partiu para cima dele, enquanto o esganava ela falou furiosa. - Naruto seu idiota, você me atropelou na rua agora a pouco. Neji e Shizune somente olhavam a cena com gotas na cabeça. Assim que Tsunade parou de esgoelar Naruto se dirigiu a sua mesa e se sentou na cadeira (não no chão).

Naruto que já estava no chão com a cabeça doendo foi logo falando:

Naruto- Ai minha cabeça. Passando um breve momento até Naruto ficar de pé novamente.

Tsunade- O que vocês querem aqui?

Naruto- Nos precisamos de sua ajuda Tsunade-obachan. Passaram algumas horas até Tsunade com uma garrafinha de sake na mão e um pouco bêbada falar.

Tsunade- Muito bem Naruto você me convenceu, eu irei lhes prestar apoio total.

Naruto pulando de felicidade agradeceu a Tsunade e saiu da sala junto com Neji. Que quando já estavam longe da sala da hokage falou:

Neji- Que ótimo plano Naruto, embebedar a hokage e convencê-la a nos ajudar. É bem o seu estilo.

Naruto- Bem, bem, bem. Amanha botaremos o plano em ação, lembre-se me encontre na clareira fora da vila amanha. Ao falar isso os dois foram em direção de suas casas, pois já anoitecia.

Logo que amanheceu Naruto foi em direção a clareira como planejado e Neji inventou a desculpa de que Hinata tinha de ir até lá, pois tinha uma coisa que precisava lhe mostrar.

Chegando a clareira Naruto se escondeu em uma árvore a espera de Hinata e Neji. Quando Hinata e Neji estavam chegando a clareira Neji foi cautelosamente deixando a prima ir em frente sem ele, quando chegou até a clareira percebeu que o primo tinha desaparecido e seguiu em frente chamando por ele.

Ao chegar ao centro da clareira Naruto pulou da árvore em sua direção parando a sua frente e ao mesmo tempo fazendo a garota quase tombar para traz pelo susto, quando ela conseguiu olhar para Naruto de vista para vista,

Naruto viu em seus olhos que não era a mesma pessoa que conhecia quando saiu da vila, estava muito diferente. Hinata muito seria para Naruto falou:

Hinata- Naruto você viu Neji por aqui, ele disse que tinha algo para me mostrar.

Naruto- Na verdade eu pedi a ele que te trousse aqui para eu poder falar com você.

Hinata- Co... migo. Hinata falou nervosa, e isso fez com que Naruto pusesse um sorriso no rosto, mas logo que a garota voltou a ficar seria ele também ficou.

Naruto- É com você, eu queria saber por que você me espionou aquele dia na clareira. Naruto falou aquilo já sabendo o porquê dela telo espionado. Mas queria ouvir da garota à resposta. Hinata o fitou por alguns segundos, mas depois virou a cara para Naruto e ia ir embora. Mas nesse mesmo instante Naruto a agarrou pela mão fazendo a ficar novamente de cara com ele, porem ela ainda se mantia seria para ele e falando:

Hinata- Me largue Naruto, se eu o espionei ou não não é da sua conta.

Ao ouvir aquilo Naruto ficou muito triste, achou que talvez ela não pudesse voltar a ser aquela garota que agora tanto amava. Mas ao lembrar-se de seu plano ele pos um sorriso no rosto. De repente de uma do meio de um dos arbustos pulou um nukenin da vila do som, que olhou para Naruto e falou:

Nukenin- Você é o garoto que tem a Kyuby, se renda e nos não faremos mal a você, pelos menos não muito. Então um esquadrão de dez nukenins surgiu de trás do outro que aparentava ser o líder e atacaram Naruto o levando ao chão rapidamente.

Hinata vendo a cena ficou chocada, eles deviam ser muito fortes para conseguirem levar Naruto ao chão tão facilmente, ela sem pensar muito avançou para cima do mais próximo com o byakugan ativo, fazendo cair no chão desmaiado.

Naruto ao ver aquela cena ficou feliz pelo seu plano estar dando certo. Seu plano era com que Hinata ao ver Naruto sendo derrotado por aqueles ninjas do som, que na verdade eram da folha o ajuda-se e talvez volta-se a ser uma pessoa boa ao notar que poderia ajudar a muitos alem do seu clã.

Naruto então decidiu deixar o plano continuar e ao ver que cada vez mais ninjas apareciam ali na clareira ele pensou "nossa Tsunade-obachan enviou bastantes ninjas mesmo".

Quando olhou para cima e viu que o ninja encima dele segurava uma kunai perto de seu pescoço falou:

Naruto- Hei cara da uma aliviada ai. O nukenin olhou para ele e falou.

Nukenin- A claro daí tu se solta e me mata.

Naruto- Mas que ordens Tsunade deu para vocês?

Nukenin- Eu não recebo ordens da hokage dessa estúpida vila. Aqueles idiotas que matamos lá traz sim. Naruto olhou assustado para o nuken e depois par Hinata se soltando do nukenin e indo em direção a Hinata, onde eles se posicionaram escorados uns nos outros de costas, então Naruto falou para Hinata.

Naruto- Hinata você consegue lutar ainda?

Hinata- Eu só estou me aquecendo.

Os dois partiram para cima dos inimigos que pareciam não parar de aparecer. Passado um tempo que eles estavam lutando os dois se aproximaram novamente e Hinata falou.

Hinata- Já cansou é, seu fracote. Falou a garota quase sem fôlego.

Por alguns momentos Naruto ficou totalmente paralisando, ele não conseguia acreditar no que tinha acabado de ouvir da garota. Ele não conseguia acreditar no tanto que ela acabara mudando. No momento seguinte Naruto se virou e agarrou as mão de Hinata para que ela prendesse a sua atenção nele, e então um pouco irritado Naruto falou:

Naruto- Droga Hinata, quando você disse que as pessoas podiam mudar, e você prometeu que iria mudar eu nunca imaginei que seria para isso que você é hoje.

Então dois inimigos avançaram cada um pelas costas de Naruto e Hinata, que perceberam e Naruto sem largar as mãos de Hinata deu uma voadora no ar acertando os dois, e logo em seguida voltando a fitar Hinata.

Hinata- E o que você entende disso para falar algo.

Naruto- Você me pede o que eu entendo, como se você não soube-se, que eu cheguei até a fazer uma promessa de derrotar Neji, pois eu queria defender seus ideais. Falou Naruto um pouco mais ríspido.

Assim que outro inimigo avançou nos dois, Naruto largou das mãos de Hinata e deu um soco no nukenin que fez voa-lo longe.

Naruto- Assim não dá. Kage Bushin no jutsu. E assim alguns clones de Naruto aparecerem e começaram a tomar conta dos inimigos. Então Naruto voltou a sua atenção para a Hyuuga. - Realmente Hinata, você não é mais aquela garota doce e meiga que um dia você foi, eu gostava muita mais de como você era antes.

Hinata- Como eu era antes, uma garota fraca, e que não podia se virar sozinha, além de não ter o mínimo respeito de ninguém, era assim que você queria que eu fosse? Falou ela quase chorando.

Naruto- Hinata... , eu sei o que você passou. Naruto agora assumia uma voz mais fraternal. - Mas agora acabou eu estou aqui, e não tenho a intenção de ir a lugar algum. A varias pessoas por toda Konoha que respeitam você, mas não do modo que você queria, somente se você mudar elas vão te respeitar de uma forma melhor Hinata...

Quando Naruto acabou de falar Hinata se atirou no peito dele, e começou a chorar muito, agradecendo entre um soluço ou outro a Naruto, que a reconfortou em um caloroso abraço.

Nesse mesmo instante uma kunai voou na direção do coração de Naruto, Hinata ao perceber graças ao byakugan ativo atirou Naruto para o lado que caiu de braços no chão e somente teve tempo de ver Hinata sendo atingida pela kunai. Naruto em um movimento rápido se jogou para onde Hinata estava, e teve tempo de pega-la antes de cair no chão, olhou para ela agora toda ensangüentada em seus braços, com lagrimas nos olhos. Hinata abriu com muito esforço seus olhos para sussurrar um ultimo obrigado antes de fechar seus olhos novamente.

Naruto a colocou de leve no chão, e olhou uma ultima vez para ela antes de olhar para os nukens a sua frente com os olhos totalmente vermelhos.

Ele estendeu um braço no ar e naquela mão começou a se formar um rasengan arroxeado, com um rápido movimento Naruto avançou contra o primeiro nukenin que viu, foram poucos os segundos nos quais uma onda branca ficou no ar, bloqueando a visão geral, o que se podia ver de longe era uma grande massa de energia formando uma bola no meio da floresta.

Quando a poeira baixou podia-se ver agora uma grande cicatriz na floresta que ia em linha reta, muitos nukenins que estavam por perto acabaram por serem levados pela onda que o rasengan provocou, e os poucos que restaram fugiram do local.

Naruto correu até onde deixou Hinata e a pegou no colo. E ficou ali a fitando enquanto estava desmaiada, ele via aquela sua suave pele, seu lindo rosto. Até que um repentino pensamento passou por sua cabeça, "Não, eu não posso perdê-la para sempre" e começou a correr em direção ao hospital.

Chegando ao hospital com Hinata em seu colo ele pediu para a recepcionista que chama-se um médico, Tsunade que passava por ali viu e correu em direção de Naruto e perguntou:

Tsunade- O que ouve?

Naruto- Não tenho tempo de explicar, por favor, salve a Hinata-chan.

Tsunade- Certo, tragam uma maca rápido.

Rapidamente uma maca com vários médicos apareceu ali na recepção e logo levaram Hinata para a sala de cirurgia.

Passado quatro horas Naruto se encontrava do lado de fora da sala de cirurgia, e ali também estavam seus amigos incluindo Sasuke e Sakura. Então da sala de cirurgia saiu à maca que levava Hinata e por ultimo Tsunade. Naruto muito ansioso perguntou:

Naruto- Tsunade ela esta bem?

Tsunade- Sim agora ela esta fora de perigo.

Naruto- Posso ir vela?

Tsunade- Sim, mas deixe-a descansar. Naruto fez um sim com a cabeça e foi em direção ao quarto de Hinata.

Chegando lá ele entrou calmamente e se sentou em uma cadeira ao seu lado, ficou ali observando sua bela face e esperando que ela acorda-se para poder falar com ele. Mas por fim Naruto cedeu ao sono e dormiu ali.

Já era manha, o sol entrava pela janela do quarto de Hinata aquecendo de leve sua face. Ela se ergueu da cama assustando tentando entender onde estava. Olhou para o lado e notou Naruto, então ela se lembrou do que havia acontecido no outro dia. Quando Naruto começou a acordar Hinata falou:

Hinata- Desculpe se te acordei Naruto-kun. Falou ela corando no mesmo instante que Naruto olhava para com um sorriso na cara.

Naruto- É bom ver que você voltou a ser como era antes. Hinata estranhou o que Naruto havia dito, até notar no quanto estava corada e então voltou a falar.

Hinata- Obrigado por tudo Naruto-Kun? Falou ela olhando para baixo e com um pequeno sorriso no rosto.

Naruto- De nada. Que bom que é vela novamente com esse belo sorriso no rosto. Hinata corou um pouco mais e continuou a olhar para o vão. Naruto ao ver aquilo notou que algumas lagrimas começavam a escorrer no rosto de Hinata então segurou em seu queixo e virou seu rosto para o dele. - O que ouve Hinata-chan, porque esta chorando?

Hinata- Pelo que eu decidi fazer com minha vida. Quando você saiu e meu pai morreu, eu decidi botar o clã acima de tudo, dos meus amigos de Neji-niisan e até mesmo você. Naruto ainda sorrindo para ela falou.

Naruto- Hinata, agora você pode mudar. E como já disse antes eu não vou mais sair do seu lado. Depois disso Naruto aproximou seus lábios do dela e quando ela já podia sentir a respiração dele tão perto do seu resto deixou-se por levar e o beijou, os dois ficaram assim por um bom tempo até se separarem. Hinata olhou por algum tempo para baixo até voltar a falar com ele.

Hinata- Naruto você se lembra do dia em que você foi atacado no campo de treinamento.

Naruto- Sim, por quê?

Hinata- Bem fui eu, depois que você lançou aquela kunai na minha direção eu achei que estava brabo comigo, por isso revidei. Mas depois que você veio atrás de mim eu pensei que queria me matar.

Naruto- Mas por que, eu iria fazer isso?

Hinata- Eu não sei, acho que foi muito precipitada, achando que você teria mudado muito nesse tempo que ficou fora.

Naruto- Isso não importa mais, o que importa e que estamos juntos agora. Hinata fez com a cabeça um sim e voltou a beijar Naruto sabendo que agora poderiam viver juntos para sempre.

FIM

* * *

**Bem meus caros leitores a fic acaba por aqui, eu gostaria de pedir mil e uma desculpa a todos pela demora monumental para postar esse ultimo capitulo.**

**E também gostaria de agradecer a aqueles que acompanharam a fic até o final e pelas reviwes. Uma ultima coisa, eu queria agradecer a Tsunaro em especiel que me respondeu uma duvida que eu tinha a muito tempo sobre como fica o sobrenome dos personagens quendo eles se casam.**

**Então mais uma vez obrigado a todos.**


End file.
